topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MAD SOULER/Bleach: Another palace
Introduction Another take on the previous calc of Wharwelt done by yours truly, this time with additional low ends and the new distance value. Basic values and scaling Since Wharwelt was basically made from Seireitei, I'll take Seireitei's radius for it First panel Seireitei's radius = 509.2958178941 km Wharwelt's radius = SS's radius = 509.2958178941 km Wharwelt's radius = 615.764 px Wharwelt's height = 10 px Wharwelt's height = 8.271 km Wharwelt's "branch" width = 30.016 px Wharwelt's "branch" width = 24.826 km Wharwelt's "branch" length = 330.261 px Wharwelt's "Branch" length = 273.157 km Circular thingy's diameter = 242 px Circular thingy's diameter = 200.157 km Central thingy's diameter = 169 px Central thingy's diameter = 139.779 km Second panel Grimmjow's height = 1.86 m Grimmjow's height = 66.189 px Window's height = 94 px Window's height = 2.641 m Third panel Window's height = 2.641 m Window's height = 16 px Random Building's height = 118 px Random Building's height = 19.48 m Calculation Gonna calculate the total volume of Wharwelt. That's gonna take a while...... Volume of the central thingy = volume of a cylinder = Pi*r^2*h Volume of the central thingy = 126920.1966349 km^3 Volume of the circular thingies = 5*volume of one circular thingy = 5*Pi*r^2*h Volume of the circular thingies = 1301241.9725721 km^3 Volume of the branches = 5*volume of a single branch = 5*W*H*L Volume of the branches = 280444.90754304 km^3 Volume of the buildings = 0.1*surface area of the structure*random building's height Surface area of the structure = (5*surface area of a circular thingy) + (5*Surface area of a branch) + surface area of the central thingy Surface area of the structure = 206579.10217254 km^2 Height of the building = 19.48 m Volume of the buildings = 402.416091 km^3 Total volume of Wharwelt = Volume of the branches + volume of the central thingy + volume of the circular thingies + volume of the buildings Total volume of Wharwelt = 3290696.372956267 km^3 For density of the structure, I'll go with density of granite Density of granite = 2750 kg/m^3 Mass of Wharwelt = 9049415025629735222.6 kg Now, since a part of the mass was already present in the form of the old king's palace, I'll take a factor of 0.5 for the mass lifted. Mass lifted = 4524707512814867611.3 Potential energy PE = G*M*m/r(1) - G*M*m/r(2) H = 1578896024 m PE = 281838131014400157510987290 joules or 67.36 petatons (Multi-continent) Kinetic energy Going to assume 10 mins, 5 mins and 1 min as low, mid and high ends respectively since the time was enough for Ichigo and co. to have a small chat, however it was still such a short timeframe that the feat was done in the it took the Captains to be able to stabilize and open a portal they had already created. Speed (High end) = 26314933 m/s Speed (mid end) = 5262986 m/s Speed (low end) = 2631493 m/s KE (High end) = 1.57573646e33 joules or 376.61 zettatons (Planet) KE (Mid end) = 6.26794741e31 joules or 15.064 zettatons (Small planet) KE (Low end) = 1.56671518e31 joules or 3.766 zettatons (Small planet) Conclusion PE = 67.36 petatons (Multi-continent) KE (Low end) = 3.766 zettatons (Small planet) KE (Mid end) = 15.064 zettatons (Small planet) KE (High end) = 376.61 zettatons (Planet) Category:Blog posts